


Finally Got His Genius

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [20]
Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Getting Together, Halloween, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 20 of 31 Days of Halloween
Jack has to work security for the Halloween party in Eureka.





	

Jack was surprised that a town full of geniuses were even interested in celebrating Halloween. There was gong to be a large party in the center of town, music blaring and Vince was going to cater the whole thing. Jack of course had to work as security for the shindig but really how bad could this night get? He never imagined it would turn out like this.

Everyone was running around, giving the little kids candy, bobbing for apples, usual Halloween fun. Jack was standing off to the side, uniform pristine. He was smiling at all the child like glee on everyone's faces. People dressed as witches, vampires, werewolves, he loved some of the more creative costumes, such as the couple dressed as atoms. Looking across the way he found that once again the masked Victorian princess was staring at him. The sheriff was trying to dissuade the young woman from her clear interest but it seemed to go over her head as she walked over. “Hello,” she whispered. Jack had no idea what to do so he said the first thing that popped into his head, “I'm sorry miss but I am unfortunately in love with someone else.” The young lady seemed to deflate but had tried to push forward. “Oh really tell me about her?” Jack's eyes seamed to come to life, sparkling in a way that filled the dark corner they were in. “He is absolutely amazing and so smart, I mean obviously look where we are. But he never looks down on me for not understanding, just tries to explain it for me. I have to save him quite often though that's no hard ship. I can be myself around him in a way I have never been able to. Sadly I know he would never see me as anything other then the local sheriff.” Jack was completely thrown as the young woman pulled him in for a fierce kiss. “I do feel the same way, Carter, um Jack.” The sheriff was shocked and as the clock struck midnight he let a grin spread across his face. “Well seeing as the party is now over how about you come back to the bunker with me.” Hand in hand Jack and Fargo left the Halloween bash in the capable hands of Jo.


End file.
